


When the Sun Goes Down

by Lee_Minhyung



Series: After Midnight [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Knotting, M/M, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Virgin Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Minhyung/pseuds/Lee_Minhyung
Summary: Mark was ready. He wanted to mate with Donghyuck and spend forever with him. As he meticulously plans the night to lose his virginity to his alpha.Donghyuck decides to shake his plans up. Showing him a night he won't forget.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: After Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 215





	When the Sun Goes Down

Firsts are often special moments in time that are to be celebrated. When children say their first word or takes their first steps, parents often make a large commotion in their excitement of the event. Videos get taken to look back on and the memories become kept close to heart.

Some first we experience can be scary. The first day of school, something that can be something one looks forward to and dread. (for both the child and the parent) Trying to make your first friend can also be daunting task.

As we grow older, we have more firsts. First time driving, usually met with teasing from family about how you’ll crash the car. There’s also the first drink as legal adult and the first election that an individual gets a say in. The first job you ever get and the satisfaction of receiving the first pay check.

However, there are also many firsts that are not rejoiced over. The first time you break up with someone, often met with tears. The first time getting rejected by that person that you really liked.

Firsts are hard to forget and often shape people’s experiences. This can change how people perceive the word and judge others.

Today, Mark was going to experience another first in life. He had decided that he wanted to give his boyfriend his innocence and spend his forever with him, to complete a _bond._ The omega was forever grateful to Donghyuck with all his patience with him. He had been always very shy and lacked experience in most areas. He had only had one other boyfriend before his current one and it didn’t end very well at all, leaving him scared to let anyone else in for the next three years.

Donghyuck was amazing though. He was sweet, caring and never afraid to tell the truth even if it might hurt him. Mark was grateful for that after all the lies he had received from the last relationship. The alpha could be mischievous, but it just added to everything that Mark loved about him. His soft character would definitely be on the list of things if Mark ever had to explained why he moved in with him and why he want to spend the rest of his life at his side.

The alpha had always ensured him that there was nothing wrong with taking it slow and that he didn’t need anything else other than his company. Mark hadn’t kissed him till the fourth month into dating him. It had taken a long conversation with his older brother to give him enough courage to take the next step. Even then he had been a blushing mess after a quick peck he had place on Hyuck’s lips. N the moment, Donghyuck was more that happy to bring him back into him for a much long and heated kiss. The omega had spent the entire week after trying to keep his face from going red every time he saw the alpha, which Hyuck had told him, he thought it was absolutely adorable much to his embarrassment.

Mark also had to work up the nerve to even get to a place where he was willing to talk to his boyfriend about the next step he wanted to take. Which had included having an embarrassing talk to his brother Taeyong about when you know your ready to become completely intimate with your partner. His brother had spat coffee over the kitchen counter that morning. Though, to his credit he did collect himself after that and had “the talk” with him. Taeyong was kind enough to talk a little about his experience with Mark’s brother in law, Johnny. (Sparing him of the more detailed parts)

His older bother had also talked about how heats change after one become marked.

“Heats become much more carnal and you have more urges to spend time around your mate” Taeyong explained in a sort of PG related way to his little brother, trying to get his point apart while preserving that nativity that his little brother cared around with him. The nativity was part of his cheerful personality and Taeyong didn’t want to spoil that anytime soon.

Mark had only so far experienced heats being unmated, so he couldn’t quite fathom what Taeyong was trying to explain to him. Heats were usually felt like when a person gets sick except a lot worse and omega become bed ridden for about three days. Mark was of course an exception to this rule and his heats lasted about five days and had him throwing up for about three of those days. Once he had used heat blockers to try and push back his heats. This bad idea had ended up with him suck in bed with a dangerously high fever for two weeks, almost ending up with him in the hospital. Donghyuck the thoughtful person he was, had spent all his free time at his bed side trying to make him feel better. There was the occasional scolding here are there though because “How could you be so foolish to take heat blockers!”.

The most important piece of information he was given was that he should have a conversation with Donghyuck. Which he did, and man that was awkward to talk to him about. But the alpha was more than forth coming. Mark had known he had previous relationships and wasn’t upset that the alpha had past experience with others. Donghyuck had even offered to get a test done for him to show he was clean. Mark who was touched by the gesture went along with the alpha to get tested too because they were in this together. The next week they had received their results and shared them with each other that evening and had spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch discussing how they wanted to go about his first time.

-

Today was the day they had planned. Mark had gotten Johnny to take Donghyuck out for the afternoon so he could surprise him when he got home with what he wanted to prepare. Luckily it hadn’t taken that much to convince his boyfriend as Johnny and Donghyuck had really bonded since they first met at a family dinner. Now they were like brothers and often spent time hanging out together. Johnny was also great for Donghyuck, as he had an older alpha that he could discuss issues he had with that an omega couldn’t understand.

Taeyong had shown up two hours after the alphas left the house to help Mark get ready, giving him plenty of time to shower. His brother had brought with him what seemed to and entire suitcase of make up. The next hour the elder had spent making Mark pretty. When he finished, Taeyong finally allowed his brother to look in the mirror. The omega had been blown away with the job he did. The eyeliner made his eyes look ever rounder than they were. His lips were a soft pink and his sink glimmered with the small touches of glitter on his face.

His brother had bid him farewell after that. He had left with a wink and a “have fun”. Cackling out the door at the response on Mark’s face.

-

Mark was sitting on their bed when he heard the front door open. Biting his lip, he nervously readjusted his outfit. He had dressed up, wearing one of the lace nightgowns Donghyuck had made for him from his private collection.

The alpha had gifted him the gown as a present awhile ago. And it wasn’t like Mark didn’t appreciate it. The omega treasures everything the alpha did for him. No. It was more like he was very shy about wearing things like these, even in front of the man he loved. He was very conscious of how much he was showing as he lightly tugged the piece of fabric down again for the twentieth time that evening.

Even when he went through his closest cleaning it out on a regular day and came across the sliver coloured box he’d stored it in, thinking about wearing it made his face flush and he would shove it back, deep into the shelf.

Now, here he was. And he had to admit he did feel pretty in it. The lace was soft against his skin, and the cut of the design complemented his figure.

Mark didn’t have much more time to worry about the outfit he was wear as the door to their room opened.

There his boyfriend stood with a blazer over top his shirt and jean. _God it was unfair how he could look so handsome, effortlessly._ When Hyuck stepped in, Mark couldn’t help but duck his head shyly. He distracted himself by picking nonexistent lint off their silk sheets.

-

Donghyuck with all his love and patience couldn’t help but be anxious over what his omega was offering to him when he got home. However, he was not expecting _this._ The omega looked _exquisite_ and Hyuck wanted nothing more that to _devour_ the other at that second. First though, he took some time to take in the beauty that was on his bed. It was hard to compute how he got such an amazing person wanted to be his.

The alpha’s eyes glowed red in the dimly lit room as he approached the bed. His steps were slow as if her were a tiger stalking his prey.

Sitting down next to the omega he placed him is his lap. Mark was so much lighter compared to him. Donghyuck wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, loving how he fit perfectly in his arms. His waist was so tiny and sometimes the omega reminded him of a doll. _Smaller than him._ And that’s what Donghyuck loved, his alpha’s instincts need to protect the fragile creature in his embrace.

Mark who was still very nervous had just let himself get moved about. He was to shy to start anything, so he resigned himself staring at the wall. It was a very pretty wall with lots of swirly patterns on it to distract him.

Donghyuck’s alpha was not pleased that Mark’s attention was not on him. Taking the omega’s chin into his hand he turned his head to face him. Sweet, sweet shy Mark was still trying to avoid looking at him in the eye as his gaze drifted to the dresser over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Baby, you know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Donghyuck spoke in a soft soothing tone, as if he spoke any louder, the smaller would bolt off his lap and hide under the bed “You know I won’t think any less of you if you say ‘no’”

His words had gotten the omega’s attention as the other’s eyes snapped to him and small hands reached out to grab onto the sides of his jacket. “No!” Mark exclaimed, the deep chocolate eyes that Donghyuck had fallen in love with so many times conveyed nothing but desire “I-i-its just t-that I-I’m nervous” He hastily got his answer out.

“Let’s start slow then, with something you know” Leaning in he kissed the soft lips that he had been wanting to come home to all day. Mark responded eagerly as the kiss slowly became more heated. Donghyuck hissed when the omega bit down on his bottom lip.

In retaliation, he gave a gentle nip back. Mark let out at small moan allowing Donghyuck to slip his tongue into the omega’s mouth. As his tongue explored his boyfriend’s mouth his hand explored lower, running his hand slowly up the other’s thigh. The soft fabric of the stockings brushed against his hand as he approached the hem of the nightgown. His alpha couldn’t help but groan when he found that the knee-high socks the other was wearing were garters.

Donghyuck wanted to make love to Mark tonight and show him just how much he appreciated every single bit of him. To show him that he was his precious treasure and the offer to bond meant the world to him. But he was finding it harder and harder to not just pin the omega to the bed and fuck him senseless.

As he became lost in the heat of moment, Mark ground down in Donghyuck’s lap. He then felt an unexpected protrusion where he sat, startled, he jumped, trying to wrench himself away from the strange object.

The alpha’s hand shot out to keep the omega were his was. “Don’t pull away,” His voice was husky from his arousal.

“T-there’s something in your pants!” Mark exclaimed in fear of the hard object that poked him as he squirmed in strong grip trying to get a far away from it as possible

It took a few moments for Donghyuck to figure out what the beauty in his lap was talking about. When he did he couldn’t help the choked laughter that came out. _Ah, his pretty innocent little puppy._

Mark had been homeschooled for the longest time. He never did end up learning sex ed, being so very sheltered from the world. And when he got to higher academics the subject never came up under the assumption he’d learnt just as everyone else a long time ago.

When he told Donghyuck about him being a virgin, the alpha had told him that he would help him through the process. So, in Mark logic, he’d deemed that enough and not bothered doing any research. He hadn’t really known more that whatever information Taeyong had bestowed upon him.

“This-“ Hyuck let out an uneven breath from the fiction of Mark’s movements. Taking the omega’s hand guiding it onto the strange lump in his pants “Means that I want you. This is the part that is goes inside you” As if to prove his point, his hips lifted up slightly to nub against him.

Mark froze.

_What?_

Well, sure he knew _how_ sex worked, but that was on paper. But he didn’t think that someone could _that_ big. He bit his lip thinking about how this was even going to work.

Donghyuck look at him in amusement at his reaction.

Brushing the omega's hair out of his eyes, Hyuck refocused the other’s attention back onto him. “Hey, remember, slowly” Flashing a bright comforting smile, Mark felt more of his nerves melt away at the insurance

With a quick peak on the lips, Hyuck’s hands fell to the hem of his nightgown “Now as much as I’d like to fuck you in this, I want to see all of you tonight”

A small wave of confidence swelled in Mark when he said, “Maybe next time?” The alpha froze for a few seconds while taking the gown off, before recovering and throwing the fabric somewhere else.

“Yes,” Hyuck breathlessly whispered, against his neck “Next time” He then made sure to suck a dark mark onto neck making sure that others knew later that he was taken.

Now that the omega was topless, Donghyuck zeroed into the small, red perky nipples asking for attention. Reaching out, he pinched them between his fingers, earning him a pitchy whine. Encouraged from the feedback he continued the ministrations. Eventually he started sucking on them till the only sound coming from the omega was moans.

Mark had never felt these sensations before, they were so new, but they felt good. As he fell into the pleasure, he felt this strange wetness coming out of his bottom. It such an odd feeling. As Hyuck continued what he was doing he felt himself get wetter and wetter. Soon there was the sticky liquid soaking through his underwear, and he didn’t know how to stop it! He leaned slightly away from Donghyuck’s affections in fear of what he might think.

The alpha stopped in response to the omega actions. Curiously Donghyuck looked up to find Mark’s frightened face.

“What wrong” He asked in worry, cupping the smaller’s cheek between his hands

“T-There something wet coming out of me-e” Mark shamefully answered, burring his face into the other’s chest. Hoping he wouldn’t leave him over this.

“Oh, puppy” Mark felt himself flush at the nickname “That’s perfectly normal, it’s your body’s way of preparing its self to take in the knot”

“So, can you just take me now?” The omega innocently asked, his eyes sparkled with confusion as he tilted his head. Donghyuck couldn’t help him but compare him to one of those little golden retriever puppies, that were curious about everything.

Calmly Hyuck answered him “No baby, if I just force my way in, you’re just going to end up crying” His hand pet the head on his chest “First I have to prepare you”

Donghyuck removed Mark’s bottom half of his outfit till he was bare in the alpha’s lap. The wetness was now no longer soaking his outfit but the Hyuck’s pants.

“Now, I’m going to get you ready” The alpha warned the other as his right hand reached around him. The other hand held a tight grip on his waist.

“Wait, don’t go there” Mark exclaimed when he figured out where the hand was headed. “It’s dirty” He shyly stated

Donghyuck rebuttal was immediate “No its not”

“Yes, it most certainly is!” Mark declared. If there was one thing he was certain about in life, it was what he learnt in church. “It is a sinful place”

Wryly Donghyuck looked at the omega. “Many people are shameful about sex and find that it is best hidden in lies and taboo.” He said, “I am not one to lie to you, and _nothing_ about you is shameful” Every word he spoke was filled with truth creating a warm fuzzy feeling in the omega stomach.

Mark fell silent at the statement but stiffened up again as the hand not holding his side drifted back down to the wetness.

“Right here is so pretty,” The alpha’s finger nudged at the outer part of his rim. His body was so sensitive, and in response to the nudge he felt that strange liquid coming out faster

“Puppy, look how well your body responds to me” Hyuck voice was like velvet in his ear “So eager, pup. Dripping wet for me”

Whimpering in confusion, Mark had no idea what was happening anymore.

Gathering some of the slick to lube his finger, the alpha slipped the first digit inside. The omega’s body had grasped onto the invasion without even thinking about it. Silken kisses brushed along Mark’s neck as he got used to this new feeling.

“Do you want to continue?” Hyuck asked gently after the first finger had fully entered. The smaller nodded yes in response. Another finger didn’t seem like that big a deal.

But. It was.

He whined when the next finger worked its way into _that_ spot. Tear started to form at the edge of his eyes at the burn.

Mark cried out when the two fingers stared to move in opposite directions, stretching him further than he had ever been before, as a third intrusion entered in the new space that had opened up.

“That’s it” The alpha encouraged, his voice like a soft and gentle working him through the pain “Open up for me, open up for your alpha”

 _God, Mark was tight._ Donghyuck thought as he finally managed to work half of a fourth finger in. As his hand moved, loud squelches sounded from the motion. There was just so _much_ slick everywhere. Those sound, though, were barely heard over the breathless moans coming out of the omega. Watching as his fingers slowly fucked the omega open, Donghyuck couldn’t wait to see him stretched over his cock. Sinking the digits back in, it was like dipping one’s fingers in a honey pot.

As the fourth finger fully entered, Mark felt a tightness in his stomach. The alpha’s fingers sent waves of pleasure as the omega felt himself get stretched even _further_. His hole burned with the movement and pain shot up his spine.

Unexpectedly, the fingers curled inside the omega, hitting the spot the that made him see stars. He vaguely heard his lover tell him to “let go”, as his body was to busy consumed by ecstasy. Mark was stunned by the rush of pleasure the had overcome him to do anything but grab onto the alpha and ride out the sensation.

Donghyuck made a show of licking the slick off his fingers before lifting his partner off and setting him amongst the pillows at the top of his bed. Standing up he discard his clothing till he was as bare as the omega.

Mark’s eyes couldn’t help but drift to the alpha’s cock. It was so large, standing hard against his abs. To satisfy all the question in his head, he crawled to the edge of the bed to observe further.

The alpha glanced over when he finished undressing to find the omega’s eyes on him. “See something you like love?” He couldn’t help the small smirk that slipped onto his face.

“I-I want to know what it feels like” Mark admitted, surprising himself.

With a nod of confirmation, he hesitantly reached out. His hand grasped around the thick, hot length. Peeking up at the alpha’s face, Donghyuck gave him an encouraging smile. Mark slowly leaned down and out from between his plush lips, his small pink tongue poked out, giving a tentative kitten lick at the top of the head.

The image of sweet little Mark, with his mouth full of his cock made the alpha dizzy, as low groan slipped out of his mouth. Happy that he was pleasing his alpha, he became surer and eager with his actions. Mark had started to take the tip into his mouth enjoying the taste of the pearl coloured liquid coming out.

Donghyuck could have stayed like this all night watching the show if it was any other time.

“Min, you look so good like this. Such a good boy, all pretty for your alpha taking his cock in your mouth” Hyuck praised him. Mark whimpered, as his hips moved back and forth trying to find fiction as he sucked down on the cock.

Letting out a strangled breath, Donghyuck was taken by surprise when the omega’s mouth slid all the way down his shaft without warning. His throat constricting around the length, trying to milk an orgasm out of him. _He doesn’t have a gag reflex._ Donghyuck was pleased with this new piece of information that he would definitely store for later use.

Moving a hand to the back the smaller’s head, Hyuck gripped his hair and began to fuck his face. Mark being the obedient omega he was went lack and just let the alpha do as he pleased.

A low groan settled in the back of Hyuck’s throat as he was approaching his climax. Wanting to come in the omega the first time though, he released Mark’s head and pulled him off. Lifting the lighter up, he maneuvered smaller under his frame.

Mark watched the alpha’s muscles ripple with the movement as he was manhandled. Hyuck contours were so well designed it was as if he was a sculpture from Michelangelo.

Arms went on either side of him, effectively pin the omega in place leaving no room to escape.

Reaching down, Donghyuck caressed inside his thighs, stoking them till they fell apart. Mark blushed at his bodies willingness to follow the order and not stick to the principles of the bible and keeping his legs together. To the omega this position felt so wrong. He would have corrected his actions, if Hyuck wasn’t already firmly planted between keeping them apart.

Sliding down, the alpha’s mouth attached to the omega’s hole. Mark gasped out, this was even more embarrassing than just fingers, he couldn’t just place his mouth there! The omega face was crimson, there was only so much he could take. The thought however flew far away as the rim, still pliant from earlier allowed the alpha’s tongue to enter in.

Mark body reacted grounding himself into the alpha’s tongue. If just felt so good. Easily, two fingers slid in with the tongue just to make sure that the smaller was properly stretched out.

The omega was about to reach his climax went the delightful friction pulled out of him, laving him feeling _empty_. A pout came over his face being denied completion. The little frown stayed as he got shifted around so he was once again on the alpha’s lap.

“Baby are you sure you want this?” Donghyuck asked one last time. He wanted to make sure that Mark was completely sure about his decision “It is still not to late to back out”

“Y-yes, Wan’ cha, wanna have you in me” Mark replied, his omega desperate for the alpha “B-but will it even fit?” The omega bit his bottom lip. The alpha was just to _large_ and _thick_ , surely it would be to much.

“Oh, puppy” Hyuck cooed at his precious dainty baby “You were built to take it”

Lubing his cock in the omega’s slick, Donghyuck slowly pushed the head of his cock against Mark’s rim. Breaching the omega’s hole had proven slightly difficult due to just how tight he was despite all the preparation that the alpha had done.

Donghyuck’s cock was above average. He was larger than most other alphas. But this was getting frustrating for the omega as he couldn’t get what he wanted. After, pressing down for awhile longer, the alpha manage to slip the tip through, sending shock waves of pleasure and pain up the smaller’s body. Trembling from the sensation, Mark grasped onto the alpha’s biceps to keep himself grounded.

Spotting the omega’s blue neglected cock, Hyuck reached a hand out to wrap around it, “Your so tiny” He admired the little thing in his hand “Look how just my palm can fully cover you. We might as well just call it a clit and be done with it” Donghyuck flicked the head. This was enough to Mark to relax in submission for the alpha to fully enter him. When the omega rim reached the hilt of the length, Mark let out a _scream_ from the pleasure and the pain. If felt like he was being split open, and he couldn’t make heads or tails about which was up or down.

“A-alpha! Feels like your-r i-in my t-tummy” Mark cried out, tears dripping down his face. It was just so overwhelming.

The omega wanted to move into a more comfortable position, squirming around and babbling mindlessly about just how full he was. The feeling sent sparks down his spine as he felt every pulse of his walls around the monstrous cock.

“S’ big! Too big!” Mark wailed, sobbing at the stretch. His nose rubbing against the alpha’s sent glands, in instinct from his omega to calm him down.

The shift from the smaller’s body, however, only caused the alpha’s cock to sink deeper into him. Mark sobbed out brokenly. Tears dripped down his red cheeks when a tight grip prevented him from moving further.

“Stop moving or your going to hurt yourself” Donghyuck’s concern swirled in his eyes, distressed by his omega’s pain.

Mark whined, high and needy. His hand finding purchase on the others back, gripping tightly. A sharp hiss came out of Hyuck mouth as nails ran down his back.

Eventually, the smaller, came to as the pain began to slowly dissipate and _need_ wash over in crashing waves. Impatient, he started rocking his hip in search for anything, softly moaning as the cock dragged inside him. Once Donghyuck was sure that the omega had fully adjusted he flipped them over. Placing the other’s legs over his shoulders he gave a sharp _thrust_.

“ _Ah, Ah, Ah!”_ Mark’s small little screams were punctuated with each thrust of the hips, fucking deep and hard inside him.

The omega was making cute little moans, high pitched and whiny at every small motion. He was so sensitive which is what led to him reaching another high when the cock rubbed against his prostate. His eyes were wet from the tears, glazed over dazed.

Donghyuck wanted more. Sinking in he made sure that it was slow, having the smaller withering underneath him in anticipation. Mark’s hands tangled in the bed as he chanted the alpha’s name. Slowly he drew out and slowly back in.

It was _agonizing_. The omega wanted more. Needed more. It was as if he was being denied water after walking in a desert for days. His mind was so muddled, but his body chased the pleasure.

“Please” Mark begged, his eyes swirled with desperation “P-Please f-fuck me”

The filthy words caused Donghyuck’s eyes to flash red as he picked up the pace. _How could he ever deny his omega's plea?_ His hips moving now at a punishing speed. The omega was open for him to take, to _love_ , and he was going to take complete advantage of this moment.

“s’ good,” Mark murmured to no one in particular “s’ fully”

With so much slick built up, each thrust ended up with a loud squelch following it. It was hot and lewd, and the alpha loved the reminder of just how wet he made the other.

Donghyuck felt himself reaching his high. He slotted his lips on the omega’s swallowing up his moans.

“Mark me” Mark whispered; His request rang out loud in the room

Tilting his head to the side, he submitted easily under the strong pheromones from the alpha.

“Please” He begged, his voice was so worn out that it was nothing more than a whisper “Make me completely yours”

Donghyuck’s lips ghosted over his throat. Mark felt the alpha teeth just graze over is scent glands.

Donghyuck looked into Mark’s eyes, they were so full of love, devotion and _want._ The alpha felt his teeth extend, sinking his teeth into the omega’s neck, to finally claim the smaller as _his._

Mark withered underneath him; the claim had sent the omega straight into euphoria. It was such a dizzying feeling all the emotions the hit him at once. There was an underlying buzz of pain, as the alpha’s teeth dug in, but everything else was just _so much_ that it wasn’t noticeable at all. It was as if the universe had exploded before him and pointed his fate toward Donghyuck.

The pleasure and love from the marking sent him over the edge. His body clamped down on the alpha, causing him to release too. His seed pumping deep into the wet heat as his hips continued to move extending both their climaxes for as long as possible. His knot forming, locking them together.

Mark’s omega hummed loudly. Happy to be claimed, belonging to someone forever. Donghyuck’s love and devotion sang to Mark through their new bond. It felt like he was being wrapped up in the warmest blanket in the world coming home out of a cold storm. Mark lay on the bed motionless taking everything.

Observing his new mate that was blissed out, Donghyuck admired his claim that graced the omega’s neck. _Mate,_ the word chimed again in his mind. It felt amazing to say. Mark was finally his and he’d never let go now. 

Wrapping an arm around the smaller, the alpha tucked them in. They’d have to stay like this till he know went down. Mark didn’t mind as he snuggled into the alpha’s side, seeking the comfort of his mate. Donghyuck’s alpha preened at the other’s need for contact from him.

The two new mates fell asleep to the soft hum of their connection and the warmth of each others love surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this ended up as a series? Well, I be posting more one shots about Donghyuck and Mark. Maybe next time it will be more plot and less smut. Who really knows?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I worked hard to get it out today in time for WayV's comeback. Do you have a favorite song from the album yet? I don't yet but over the next few days I'm sure I'll find one that resonates with me.  
> Hope you are all well and safe!


End file.
